Adopted and the Painful Mission
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: When Kakashi adopts Naruto he doesn't expect to be taken on a wild adventure into the world that Naruto has had to endure for his whole life so far. Rated T to be safe disclaimer at the end


Adopted and the Painful Mission

Kakashi was walking down the streets of the hidden leaf village with his faithful nindog Pakun at his side. He was walking to the Hokage's office so that he could ask if he could adopt a certain blonde ninja by the name of Naruto. He had wanted to for a while but he hadn't had the courage or the heart to take him away from his guardians but now that he was back from his latest mission he was completely ready to march in there and demand to adopt Naruto. He didn't even want to look at the guardianship papers he was going to go straight for adoption. He arrived at the Hokage's office and was surprised to find Mizuki who had just come back from a long term mission arguing with Tsunade about some child who lives in the safe house that Mizuki seemed to have a problem have his girlfriend around.

"I already told you Mizuki he's staying in the tower's safe house and that's final ok I don't care if you don't like having your girlfriend down there but you're almost never around so deal with it ok." "But Tsunade we don't have any children other than him down there and I don't want to have to wait for her all day while she takes care of an abused twelve year old who has nightmares it makes me sick to know that he asks for comfort and she comforts him its gross." "Yes but he's not the only child down there but he really needs a safe place and he's a shinobi and if you actually looked at the statistic you'd know that he's been either abandoned or abused by every guardian but one and she was murdered. Also no one has ever adopted him because no one has ever cared enough about him to so no he's staying there and that's final." "Fine whatever Hokage just don't expect me to care about him at all I hate him he's a little pathetic twerp who doesn't deserve any care or comfort." Kakashi who had been listening the whole time and was now pondering who it was and whether he should adopt the abused child more but decided that he and Naruto would be a better fit considering they were on the same team. He decided to make his presence known to the others in the room. So letting out a coughing noise he succeeded in stopping the argument for the moment as the two in question turned their attention on him. "How long have you been there?" Asked Mizuki face going completely red with anger at the man in front of him who had interrupted his argument. "Long enough, god you know you would think that the fact that your girlfriend is happy should have been enough for you but nooo you have to get rid of the child so you can play with her you sicken me." Tsunade smiled as Mizuki's girlfriend entered the room and started yelling at Mizuki as she pulled Kakashi aside to talk to him.

"So Kakashi what have you come to see me for?" "Well... I really want to adopt Naruto I mean I have wanted to for a year now but I didn't think he would want me too." Kakashi looked at Hokage sheepishly Hokage just looked at him as if he was stupid. "Kakashi you're the only one who would ever adopt him everyone just get guardianship so they can abuse him you aren't. You are also the one he really wants as a father he's been waiting for you" She paused so he could soak in all that she had just said then he smiled. "But..." She said this with hesitance "you see around the village and all the ninja's accept Asuma, Itachi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and us as in me and Shizune he's his hyperactive self. But when he's just around us alone with no other ninja or villagers he's just a very shattered child who still needs a protective father that will love him and not make fun of him for things like night terror/mares or getting upset. He will need a lot of support mentally and emotionally ok he sometimes really needs a hug and frankly when you're treated like he is twenty four seven you want to have a caring parent. Now answer this question Kakashi can you do all I have asked of you for Naruto?" Kakashi looked stunned and Shizune just came in and said "did he finally come for what we hoped?" "Sadly I think he's too overwhelmed about how much he needs so I don't think so." "Too bad I mean he always says "today will be the day" they both looked sad but Kakashi was too zoned out to notice. I mean it was exactly what he wanted a child that still needed him and he could bond with so he really wanted it now so he spoke up just as Shizune was about to leave.

"Lady Hokage I would love to adopt Naruto. It's just what I wanted a child that will still need me and I can impact on his training and we can bond. He's already almost the strongest ninja in all Kohona." Hokage smiled so bright it almost hurt and Shizune screamed "oh how amazing I'll go get those papers ok just wait right here." She ran right out of the room to get the paper for Kakashi. "Actually Naruto is the strongest ninja in Kohona apart from me so ha. How do I know this well you know how you spent all that time training Sasuke well Itachi was training Naruto and by accidently released his dangerous shiringan and the battle was so intense that he couldn't retract it but that didn't stop Naruto. No he put his headband in a position so it was covering his eyes and he continued to fight with perfect accuracy and his jitsu's were so advanced that Itachi didn't even know some of them. At one point he was blocking a kunai with one hand while doing the symbols for the water dragon jitsu one handed it was amazing but he was in hospital for like two weeks but he didn't care he had won."

They both smiled as Shizune returned with the forms and they all got on to business. When the forms were filled she called fox and he appeared seemingly out of thin air but Kakashi knew better having been an ANBU. Fox smiled as he was given the job to bring Naruto here then he left in a puff of smoke. They only had to wait five minutes before Naruto arrived he looked injured and fox looked mad. "What happened?" "Oh it was nothing just Miss Okari tried to kill me with her steak knives again." No one looked happy and especially not Kakashi who didn't like his son already being hurt. "So you summoned me Hokage-sama and what may I do for you this fine day" Naruto looked almost scared. "Why didn't he call you baa-chan like he usually does?" Kakashi asked a little shocked at Naruto's formality with the Hokage. She looked at him sad suddenly "his last guardian walked in here one time he was talking to me and he beat the shit out of him for calling me baa-chan so he doesn't anymore but I will get him to again." She now looked determined as she looked at Naruto "please go back to calling me baa-chan. I mean I see you like a grandson please." Naruto pretended to contemplate it before saying a very definite "yes sure now what do you want baa-chan?" "Well Naruto guess who just singed an adoption paper for you" he looked confused "who the only one here is Kakashi and there is no way he adopted me if he were to adopt someone he wouldn't want someone as weak as me I mean you have seen me after I've been beaten I'm weak and pathetic. That's why no one will ever adopt me because it will take too much work to heal my emotional wounds." He stopped talking and started crying even though there was Kakashi there he couldn't hold in his anguish anymore he had to let it out. "I really want to be his son but I need too much work to be good enough."

Kakashi was horrified at how broken he sounded and he got up and ran to him to hug him so tightly that it almost hurt as he spoke. "Don't ever say that again you are exactly what I want ok I want a child that still needs me and that I can bond with. Also can become you're trainer?" Naruto calmed down and spoke calmly "thank you for choosing to be my father I love that. Do you love me like a son because I already love you like my dad?" "Yes Naruto I love you my son" Naruto laughed a laugh that lit up the room as he said "if you want to train me you have to come watch me train today and not start training me till like tomorrow. So come on I start soon bye baa-chan." "Bye" "don't worry Naruto I'll meet you at the training ground ok." "Ok" he said this as he jumped out the window to head to training. "You'll be so proud of him when you watch him today but don't bud in ok this is how he's been training for a year so get going or you'll miss the start." As Kakashi left he heard Tsunade laughing in her office.

As Kakashi approached the training ground he spotted Sasuke and Shikamaru standing by a tree. As he walked closer he saw Asuma talking to Itachi and finally arrived and could hear what they were talking about. "No Asuma I will not stop training him like this it's not any more dangerous than it was before and you never cared ok so go stand out of the way. Also if you cared so much then why wouldn't you interfere before?" "Well maybe it's because the last time I watched he let his defences down and was almost killed. If it hadn't been for that escape jitsu he would have died." "Well that's because Yamato let that baka Sakura onto the training ground and she tried to bug me and he couldn't let me turn around or she would have been dead so leave us alone and go over there." He yelled pointing to the area where Kakashi and the other two students were so Asuma just turned away and walked over to them.

When he arrived beside Kakashi he asked "why is Itachi so adamant about Naruto training like this" he sighed "Itachi wants to train him like this because he can now sense when villagers are trying to sneak up on him. Thus he can defend himself when the villagers attack but it's dangerous and though I never intruded before I have always known it was dangerous." "So you just never cared enough to intrude before but now that you're closer to him you think it's too dangerous." He sighed and nodded and Kakashi turned back to the fight as it started. Kakashi was amazed at how far Naruto had come in his training and how mature he had become as he casted genjitsu mixed with taijitsu to make it more damaging. The most impressive was when he did the 18 hand seal long jitsu named the pop-explosion jitsu that Kakashi had never heard of one handed. He turned to Asuma "what's the pop-explosion jitsu?" He smiled "oh that's one of his special jitsu's, watch" Kakashi looked at the battle again to watch the jitsu unfold. He watched as little explosions erupted all around where Itachi had just landed so not where he had been and there was a minute of silence when nobody did anything or said anything until finally Itachi collapsed and Naruto had won.

Kakashi was shocked and looked at Sasuke to see if he was upset Sasuke caught his gaze and said "don't worry Naruto told us after he did it the first time that it only knocks them out for a few seconds. It means that Naruto wins, again" he smiled at his bother on the ground who had just awoken. "Looks like you won again Naruto good jitsu at the end but you should sharpen your one handed defense jitsu ok." Naruto nodded but Kakashi was super surprised at the advanced terminology they were using. "Do you understand why I got you a little when you reached" "yes I was careless in that move" "good now get it bandaged before it gets infected" "ok but I want to show it off first because I don't think anyone caught when I was hit back there." Itachi smirked that was their Naruto "ok fine but then you will immediately clean and bandage it alright" Naruto smiled and turned to face the very confused group and started to remove his jacket but flinched when it was about half way off. When it was completely gone it revealed a large gash the size of Sasuke's cheek on his shoulder at the sight of it rather than question how it was received Kakashi ran to him.

Everyone in the clearing was even more confused now but Shikamaru got it first and decided he would play the game and draw it out as long as possible. He smiled coyly at Naruto telling him without words he would draw it out until only the stupidest person didn't get it. Before he spoke "well Naruto that's some cut you got there are you going to be alright?" He watched as Naruto winked at Kakashi to tell him to draw it out as long as they could and it looked like Kakashi agreed to help. By this point Sasuke had caught on and nodded to Shikamaru they smiled and decided looking at how Naruto nodded to them he was ready to drop the ball and tell the other grown-ups about his dad. "Well finally it definitely took you long enough Kaka-sensei I mean a whole year we've been waiting for you to do what you've done." Sasuke said this with a priceless smile "yes we certainly have Naruto definitely waited long enough could you have taken longer" Shikamaru was a bit more aggressive in his approach but it finally got through to Asuma and he smiled. "So you finally did it he's yours now good at least he will no longer be abused" Asuma looked relieved and smiled but Itachi was still confused until they gave him a second and then burst into a smile. "I'm taking all of us out to ramen tonight to celebrate Kakashi adopting Naruto" he cheered while the others laughed.

After their night out for ramen the rest of the week was a week of firsts for Kakashi and Naruto because it was a new house for Naruto and a whole bunch of new experiences for both parties. Naruto had nightmares every night but though Naruto thought Kakashi minded he really didn't. After the first week Naruto had adjusted into living with Kakashi but the man in question had noticed his son getting more and more anxious as of late. But it wasn't until the fourth morning of the second week that he found out why. It was around six in the morning so the regular time they would get up when an ANBU appeared in their living room right in front of them and he was bearing news. He had come to tell Naruto "it's time to implicate the mission because the extra security didn't stopped the thieves from stealing the scrolls and it is now up to your emergency team plus a medical nin are you clear on your orders?" "Yes I am now please depart I must prepare" the ANBU nodded and departed out the window Kakashi was unknowing of the mission so Naruto quickly filled him in on it.

"So basically I, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and a medical nin are going after a group of highly dangerous ninjas who have stolen an extremely crucial scroll. We may need a retrieval team which Tsunade has compiled already don't worry you're on it but back on topic we are unsure at this point how dangerous these guys are and we also do not know how long the mission will take so." He stopped talking and hugged his dad letting tears fall as he promised his dad they would radio in everyday he calmed his son and helped him pack for the mission. They met the others at the gates to Konaha and they departed to meet their medical nin that had already departed. When the kids were out of sight Kakashi asked the question on everyone's minds "who's the medical nin?" "Sakura" "oh god their screwed" Kakashi looked depressed but in retrospect they couldn't do anything until they got a distress call from them anyway.

It had been seventy two hours exactly since they had left Konaha and the grown-ups were getting very worried the boys and Sakura had yet to radio in about anything. They were all in the Hokage's office when the call came in. Shikamaru's voice filled the room and everyone in the room was silent he sounded frantic. "This is a distress call from team Uzumaki we are in need of urgent backup. We have the scrolls and for the last forty eight hours Naruto has been fighting none stop like without a break for anything not even water or food. Sasuke and I have been fighting as hard as we can but we just don't have the stamina he does. He truly has mastered his chakra I know because he has been using it this whole time please help us we really need it right now." All those present in the Hokage's office were silent shocked at the plea for help.

Kakashi snapped into action first thinking of his son injured and fighting for his life he grabbed the radio. "We will be there soon we're on our way ok hold on and please don't let him die." Kakashi's plea was heard "don't worry he won't just hurry we can't fight much longer and they called reinforcements, team Uzumaki out." When the radio clicked off they all snapped into action of course the Hokage took charge. "We need to send the new retrieval team to aid them" at the others confused looks she continued. "This team will consist of Asuma, Itachi, Shizune, four ANBU, me, and Kakashi now it sounds like we don't have much time so let's get a move on ok you have ten minutes to be at the front gates or we leave without you now go." They all looked at her with a sharp gaze and walked to the corner of the room were three backpacks were and picked them up before turning back to her she just smiled. "looks like your all already ready ok now I will inform Shizune and the ANBU of the mission ahead and we will leave alright." They nodded and left her office to wait at the gates.

They didn't need to wait long but to them it felt like forever for their sons were at present fighting for their lives. The group was soon out of the village and well on their way they were making good progress using Pakun as a tracking device because of his sense of smell he was able to follow their trail even though it was three days old. The group was determined to find the young team before the day ended and definitely before reinforcements arrived. They soon can to base camp that caused Asuma to smile and explain "well Naruto is a lot smarter than the others because unlike the others who just brought sleeping bags he brought a tent in case they came to the point where they are injured and they would need to camp out for a few days to let the injured heal. For you see the camp will conceal those in the giant tent while they are camped there." When Asuma was finished he saw Kakashi smile a sad smile before letting a tear escape his eye that could not cry this shocked everyone "how?" Kakashi started laughing "it looks like Naruto has reopened the part of me that couldn't cry in the simple act of accepting me as his adoptive parent Asuma you understand don't you?" he looked at his friend hopefully Asuma smiled at him reassuringly. "Of course I do Kakashi now let's go save them shall we." All agreed and they were off again.

It took about another hour for them to be so close to the battle field that Pakun spoke out "we're here be on your guard it's just passed those trees and there is tones of blood." Just as he finished they landed on the tree on the edge of the battle field they all stared at it utterly speechless with horror. Bodies of opposing ninja's were everywhere scattering the battle field the ground was no longer a green grass but a deep burgundy in some places. They could see Sasuke emerge from the battle field and trade places with Shikamaru who had been sitting on the ground in the safer region. As he was heading out to battle a ninja got passed their defence and was about to attack when a blur got in between him and Shikamaru and blocked the attack. A chill ran through all the adult ninjas as they heard Shikamaru say "thanks Naruto." That was all it took they could no longer hide the blur that had jumped in front of Shikamaru had been red they need help and Kakashi couldn't take it anymore he had to get down there.

He looked at the Hokage and she nodded they descended into battle like a hoard of angry bees and attacked. After a few minutes Itachi went over to see how badly injured Sasuke was and took Shizune with him soon after Asuma ran to Shikamaru and grabbed him pulling him to where Shizune was so he would be healed as well. Tsunade ordered the ANBU to finish the fight while she dealt with Naruto they nodded and took over the battle. Kakashi was at Naruto's side in seconds he picked up his weakened son and carried him to a safe zone and laid him on the ground placing Naruto's head in his lap he waited for Tsunade to come and save him. A weak whisper escaped the beaten down boy in his lap "da…daa…..dad?" his voice was so weak that it almost made Kakashi cry. "Yes son it's me just hold on ok Tsunade will be here soon to heal you and you'll be fine." He looked down at his son as he said this finally being able to see all the blood that was rapidly escaping his son's body in great volumes he only lifted his head from his son's face to search the battlefield franticly and he started desperately crying out for Tsunade who heard him and ran to them.

She crouched at his side and Kakashi put up a shield to protect them as the battle raged on around them. "I will stabilize him here and at the camp I will attempt to do more but in his weakened state he might not even be able to handle more than stabilization today ok." Kakashi nodded and she started just hoping it would work Naruto stayed awake the whole time so Kakashi would know he's still alive but it took a lot. While Tsunade was working on Naruto Shizune was trying to heal the others as best she could but they were in pretty bad shape she knew that even if lady Tsunade herself was tending to them she wouldn't be able to heal them completely. Shikamaru looked over at the force field that Tsunade had erected around her, Kakashi, and Naruto was a solid dark blue colour allowing no one on the outside of the force field to see in.

He sighed a sad sigh and turned back to Shizune "do you think he'll make it I mean he was so badly injured he couldn't even sense your guises chakra anymore at that point we knew we were in trouble then you guys burst into the battle so we were saved. You know I regret one thing from this mission and that's that we couldn't help him more while we were fighting there were just too many and by the time we got it down to a sizable number me and Sasuke were too weak to fight constantly so we were virtually no help. He took on opponents I don't even think all three of the male Jonin here right now could take. He would take on 9 ninja plus like four summonses at a time it was crazy but his chakra control and jitsu skills were unmatched. You should have seen it I mean the last time power of that magnitude was reported it was the power of the third and fourth Hokage combined now you might say the nine-tails helped with his power voltage but if you think about it if he learned how to control it completely without a doubt then he has serious power."

The three Jonin sitting with the two boys were in utter shock Shizune broke first "what did you mean by he couldn't read our chakra signals anymore?" Shikamaru smiled "well, being typical Naruto he made a jitsu to track your progress to our location but he didn't want one that wasted too much concentration so he picked signal searcher jitsu which doesn't need any concentration once it's cast but it will only tell you when the people you are tracking stop for a break or are moving so it's not very exact. I offered to cast it so we could use one that was a bit more exact but he had already cast it so I couldn't do anything." They all looked at Shikamaru except Sasuke who already knew about that. "He took on four summonses I can't believe that it takes two ANBU to take out one of those when the ANBU are at full strength and to think Naruto did all on his own it's really remarkable and I do agree with you son he deserves all the credit for his strength even though he has the Kyuubi he deserves the credit." Asuma said though he was still dumbfounded last to come out of his shock was Itachi "if he has that amount of power he's been holding out on me that little baka." Sasuke was laughing now and Shizune was tending to his wounds "what's so funny?" Itachi looked annoyed but Sasuke now had a bittersweet look on his face "well it's just that when Naruto was talking to me during the battle he said you would say that." They all started laughing before they saw the force field and there was yelling for the ANBU to come and cover them as they got the injured to camp.

Next thing they knew Tsunade emerged from the slowly dissolving force field to reveal herself, a worried Kakashi, and an extremely injured Naruto. Tsunade looked over at Shizune "lead the way we need to get them to camp or Naruto won't make it they called reinforcements move it." They wasted no time leaving and arrived at the camp very shortly after and Kakashi was worried but what parent wouldn't be his son was on the verge of death. As they entered the tent they heard Naruto whimpered in pain unable to contain it any longer. Kakashi set him down on the ground with his head in Kakashi's lap for support, Kakashi was amazed Naruto had yet to fall into sleep because of the pain for he had been awake the whole healing process so far it was incredible. For you see the healing process was very hard on not only the healer but the healing so for his son to withstand it for this long in his weakened state is very incredible. When Tsunade had done all she could she told him to rest but he couldn't that is until he looked at his dad first "don't worry I will be here the whole time." Kakashi promised as Naruto closed his eyes slowly falling into a deep sleep. The other looked at Kakashi worriedly as he ran his fingers thru his son's messy tangled hair sadly.

Naruto slept for a few hours before he awoke in pain and was thankful that he only had to look up to get help and comfort, because true to his word Kakashi had stayed in the exact same spot the whole time. "Hurts, help dad" was all that escaped his mouth before he could only whimper; Kakashi gently moved Naruto into his arms and held him. Kakashi held him such a way that it was as though he was protecting him from the world around him, and comfort him at the same time. "Shhh my little one it's ok the pain will pass" Kakashi was using the softest voice anyone in the tent had ever heard. As Naruto gripped his shirt in pain Kakashi continued "it will be ok I'm right here and will remain here until you don't need me anymore ok don't worry." His voice remained just as soft, if not softer, as before and he gently rubbed Naruto's back and ran fingers thru his hair.

Eventually Naruto started to calm and started to just cry so Kakashi looked around, seeing no objection he moved and leaned on one of the walls of the tent. His voice was soft again as he spoke to Naruto again "don't be afraid to let your tears out ok no one will judge you here all these people care about you and know you're not invincible. So just let your heart be free to cry I'm right here and frankly the other two members of your team are already sobbing with their guardians. You deserve this chance ok you are the strongest ninja in Kohona just let me see that I am one of your people who you feel comfortable enough around to let your guard down." Kakashi smiled down at his son as his body began to shake with sobs as he buried his face into Kakashi's shirt and Kakashi just comforted. Naruto fell asleep like that and so did Kakashi when Tsunade awoke she saw Kakashi and Naruto both asleep with Kakashi holding Naruto, Sasuke asleep on an awake and worried looking Itachi, and a crying Shikamaru with a soft speaking Asuma holding him and murmuring in his ear.

She looked at Shizune sheepishly and she explained what had gone on and what her fear for Naruto was "well Sasuke got really upset randomly and cried himself to sleep in Itachi's arms, Shikamaru has been crying for a while now but Asuma can't seem to get him to stop but he has calmed down considerably, and Naruto awoke in immense pain but Kakashi soothed him and then told him not to be afraid about being upset and that he wanted to be one of the people Naruto could let his walls down around. I only worry because they all need medication for pain and just in general and we can't even travel at night or they could get sick and die. We are also traveling slower because of their injuries and even with Kyuubi Naruto will need a good three days in hospital just to be able to lightly train and Sasuke and Shikamaru will need a good week of recovery in hospital to get back to training." Tsunade nodded in agreement "yes I worry too but knowing Naruto he will be training as soon as the three days are up, and Kakashi will probably train him until Sasuke gets out of the hospital so Itachi can remain with Sasuke. Although I believe we will have to travel as fast as possible because Naruto was already mal nourished and add three days without eating or drinking and I don't think he will even have enough energy to stand so he will need an IV drip when we return."

Shizune nodded and watched as Naruto and Kakashi awoke; Kakashi pulled Naruto up a bit in his lap and asked in a soft voice "would you like some water son you should drink some even if you're not that thirsty so you don't die." Naruto nodded weakly accepting the water so Kakashi looked at Shizune who got up and brought a bowl of water over to Kakashi who in turn used the spoon to fill a cup. He held the cup up to his son's mouth and allowed him to drink but only small sips so as not to make himself sick. The water felt good to Naruto as he sipped it before his dad placed it on the ground and allowed Naruto to rest again for he was still weakened. The following morning the group headed out hopping to make it all the way to Kohona before nightfall; they succeeded and Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were all in hospital safe and sound. But it was discovered that Naruto had slipped into a coma because of the pain and weakness therefore he had a feeding tube, an IV drip with two bags, one for water and one for blood, a breathing mask, and he also had a heart monitor. Kakashi had yet to leave the hospital for he refused to leave his son's side.

A whole week passed before Naruto's condition improved at all and even then the only improvement was that they could down grade his breathing machine. Kakashi was worried and couldn't take it so he went into the hallway walked down it and out the door out to the courtyard and fell to his knees crying. Having seen him going out the door Asuma had followed Kakashi out and seen him fall so he decided to go comfort Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi now I know you don't want Naruto seeing this and I know your worried about him but you shouldn't be afraid to A) cry in front of your son and B) you shouldn't blame yourself. He will pull through and then he will be looking for you and your comfort as his father and protector when he can't protect himself. So I think that even if it is while he is still unconscious you should cry in front of him so he will know that you are emotional as well and that he is allowed to feel that way too." Kakashi looked up at him and smiled as he helped Kakashi up and followed him into the hospital before he went down a different hallway that led to Shikamaru's room.

Kakashi looked at Naruto from the doorway to his room and started to cry and before he knew it he was seated beside his son's bed sobbing and muttering all the things he wanted Naruto to know. Tsunade who had been doing the rounds to see all her premium patients but when she got to Naruto's room she felt sad for Kakashi was sitting there sobbing so she comforted him. When Kakashi felt someone rubbing his back he turned and stared in awe at the Hokage she just smiled sweetly at him and gave his shoulders a squeeze. "His condition has taken a leap for the better and I can now remove the breathing machine entirely; I also see that his heartbeat is far more stable and steady so you are now ordered to go home shower, eat, and have a nap before you return and if it makes you feel better I will have Iruka come watch him for you." Kakashi looked at her like it was killing him but he nodded and stood up to allow a better view of the Hokage "please call Iruka I don't want him to awaken while I'm not here and be alone." Tsunade actually felt bad because when Kakashi said that his eyes got teary and he looked extremely sad and upset. She told him to sit there until Iruka arrived and she left to call him but before she did she took a long hard look at Kakashi the only thing that she noticed was he looked well rested. "Kakashi since it appears you are well rested despite your worry you can skip the nap" he smiled half-heartedly at her as he sat at his son's side again to wait for Iruka.

Iruka picked up the phone after one ring "hello this is Iruka speaking" "_hi Iruka it's Tsunade I know you must be very busy but I was wondering if you would come sit with Naruto while Kakashi goes home to eat, change clothes, and shower_." Iruka agreed and said he would be there soon so when he hung-up he quickly pulled on his vest before heading out the door. He was a bit worried, and not just about Naruto, it had been really busy lately so he told Kakashi he couldn't come to the hospital but today he was free. He saw Naruto like a little brother and was scared by the fact that he was comatose and unable to eat and drink or breathe on his own. When Iruka arrived at the room he entered and watched as they removed the breathing machine, so at least Naruto was in better condition than before but he was still in a coma so not better enough clearly. He walked over to Kakashi and touched his shoulder; when Kakashi looked up Iruka was shocked to see the normally emotionless ninja with tear marks on his cheeks and pain in his eyes before he silently stood and left the room solemnly.

Tsunade came in shortly after and motioned for him to sit in the chair beside Naruto "I would recommend you hold his hand." Iruka did so without a word and looked up at her "don't mind Kakashi he is thankful that you are doing this he just hates to have to leave Naruto here." Iruka smiled softly at her "I know and I am happy to do this and finally get to see him I mean I've been so busy lately so I was nervous about seeing him." She smiled at him sympathetically as he turned back to Naruto and smiled slightly "I wish he would wake up I mean Kakashi will probably go nuts if he doesn't wake soon." Iruka nodded and sat quietly as he waited for Kakashi to retune. When he did Iruka stood allowing Kakashi the chair beside his son he headed for the door "good-bye Kakashi I will leave you alone with Naruto call me if he wakes ok." Kakashi nodded not taking his eyes off his son for a second. Iruka smiled and left without another word.

Kakashi let out a suffering sigh as he prayed to every god and goddess that was believed in by any person that his son pull through and wake up. Just then he heard a gasping sound beside him and he looked over to see the frightened face of his son who was franticly scanning the room. When he couldn't find what he was looking tears started to form in his eyes and he was about to cry out when Kakashi realised what he was probably looking for. Kakashi reached out a hand and grasped Naruto's as he spoke "Naruto my son shhh it's alright I'm here ok hush now." Naruto looked over and saw his father but when his father didn't come to his side he began to get out of bed. Kakashi worried that he would injure himself further he stood and gently pushed Naruto back into bed before hugging him softly in comfort as Naruto calmed from his panic attack.

Tsunade entered the room shortly after and was almost in tears at the sight of Naruto awake. "Naruto thank kami your awake do you remember everything" he nodded and attempted to move closer to Kakashi who looked at Tsunade for three seconds before lowering the guard rail on his bed and sitting on the bed holding Naruto. Naruto looked up at his dad with a tired smile "yes little one rest you are still weak ok I will remain at your side." Naruto's smile widened before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. When he was in a deep sleep Kakashi seemed to remember something "ok shit I haven't called Iruka yet" Tsunade just smiled. "Kakashi you have being comforting your son who was frightened by waking up in hospital and not seeing you. Which I believe is slightly more important so I shall call him for you ok." Kakashi thanked her and watched her depart hopping that this was the last of the bad and that the good would now arrive.

A woman walked into the village in a cloak that covered her face but for some reason the guards didn't stop her. They did send for the Hokage because she hadn't been in the village since she almost killed Naruto and there was no doubt she was going to the hospital. The girl made it to the hospital quickly and didn't hesitate to enter and walk up to the front desk removing her hood in the process. Her mistake was not looking to see what receptionist was at the desk because as it turned out the receptionist was old and the same one who had tried to treat her parents and who only stopped being a doctor because of her grief from seeing Naruto so injured. "Shit" she said as the receptionist recognised her and began grabbed the room chart but not before she saw the room number of Naruto and ran down that hallway. Tsunade came running into the room a few minutes later but the receptionist just pointed down the hall and Tsunade nodded and ran knowing she had to get there before something dreadful happened. The girl arrived at the room and burst in it and looked right into the eyes of Naruto "who are you and what are you doing in my son's room?"

The girl smiled as she watched Naruto shush his father "well Ikari it has been a long time I see your hate for me is very strong and has even grown since the last time I saw you." She smiled even wider "yes well I see you got Kakashi-kun to adopt you well I hope that makes you happy but I have come to obtain your custody. You see I believe that since I did not succeed in killing you all those years ago that you have had enough free time to be happy and so I have come to remove you from Kohona." Kakashi looked at her angrily and yelled at her "how could you even say something like that I am his adoptive parent and I refuse to give him up he needs me and I need him now leave this hospital room now." She smirked even wider "I believe that since we have come to a difference of opinion that we must decide this with a duel to the death the winner will be the guardian of Naruto ok Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi smiled by the looks of this ninja she was weaker and less experienced than he was so he was about to accept Tsunade burst thru the door just in time to witness something upsetting. "No Ikari you will not duel him to the death you will duel me and that shall decide my own fate ok because if I lose then neither of you will get me but if I survive then I get to stay with Kakashi." The girl smiled and nodded "then in front of these witnesses do you accept my challenge to a duel to the death in the place of your father Kakashi." Naruto nodded and Tsunade made an angry crying noise "how can you do this you have already given him a wound grave enough to be weak point for the rest of his life? This is crazy I can't believe you I mean your parents gave you a task right before they died and you have totally ignored their wishes." The girl smiled and looked Naruto in the eyes "good now we will fight in four days in the pavilion with all of Kohona watching ok see you there because you know what will happen if you're not there." Naruto nodded "good-bye dear sister" and watched her leave Kakashi looked at his son dumbfounded as he began to get out of bed "Baa-chan is my godfather in town I need him to train with me until the tournament."

Tsunade just nodded and watched as Naruto left the room but he came running back "could you please explain this to dad I have to go." She nodded and he left to find Jiraiya "Kakashi I know you find this hard but you have to understand Naruto doesn't want to hurt you so he knows he needs to train hard or he will die. I must explain this to you; you knew that Minato had a daughter didn't you she's the same age as you and went to school with you. Anyway on their deathbed they told her to take care of Naruto but she is a grudge keeping and hateful child. She was so overcome with hate for her brother that she decided that when he turned three she decided to abandon him and never look back. But Naruto refused to be abandoned he tried to follow her, she got so upset because he was begging her not to leave him and she felt he needed to be left. That she turned and beat him up right there in the street she hit him and hit him but he still wanted to go with her so she took his leg and twisted it till it cracked and popped. When Jiraiya found him in the street he brought him to the hospital and he almost died. Jiraiya and I are his godparents but we decided to allow him to live in the safe house because we are too old to take care of a child. I was so upset when I realised that his knee would now forever be a weak point. Jiraiya was so upset with her he decided to chase her and that's why he's been gone for so long."

Kakashi looked at her dumbfounded and surprised "you understand he will need your support during this; I mean he has to fight his own sister and he doesn't want to kill her. Also Jiraiya will train him to near death and you are the safe place he can turn to for comfort and support, are you willing to be that support?" As the two of them were talking Naruto was waiting outside listening in and Tsunade was right "no offense Tsunade-sama but I love my son and will do anything to support him and be there for him thru it all. He is the most important person in my life and I will make sure he is comforted and protect him as best I can before and after the fight and during the training." Tsunade smiled and nodded Naruto sighed and continued to look for Jiraiya knowing his dad would support him. He didn't need to look far I mean his godfather was not a hard person to track down so Naruto found him on the forth-Hokage's head angrily scoring the town for something. "Jiraiya it's too late the deal has been made and I know it makes you angry and all but are you going to sulk about it or train me so she doesn't kill me." Jiraiya nodded smiling slightly at Naruto and getting up he led Naruto to the old team seven training ground and they began.

Tsunade had been right and Naruto very often would come home beaten and broken emotionally, physically and mentally but he never gave up. Kakashi would comfort him thru it all but it was hard during the second day because Naruto came home with a dislocated shoulder and he had to watch as Jiraiya relocated it. But the day was fast approaching and Kakashi was worried about Naruto I mean he was his son and if he died Kakashi just didn't know if he would be able to go on. The night before the fight Naruto and Kakashi sat together on the couch and Naruto cried out his fear of his sister killing Kakashi. Kakashi assured him that he wouldn't let her kill him but in the end if she did kill him, he probably wouldn't be able to stop her. The morning of the fight he smiled and went to the arena and sat beside Asuma and Shikamaru who looked worriedly at Kakashi. "Kakashi is he able to fight I mean he was training pretty intense for having just recovered from a coma." Kakashi nodded and turned back to watch the fight as it began.

It was intense and within the first few minutes it was clear that Naruto didn't want to kill her but that she definitely wanted to kill him. They fought for a little while before Naruto began talking "Ikari why are you doing this why I mean we are siblings and even if you hate me can't I be happy." Ikari growled at that "no you can't be happy not until you pay for having been born I mean you're the Kyuubi container. And therefore a shameful pieces of dirt in our family and I want to get rid of it and if that means killing you then so be it." Naruto was in pain but he remained strong and kept fighting although he wanted to stop and end it. Ikari blocked his next attack and swept his leg out causing immense pain and Naruto cried out loud but as he looked into her eyes he saw a murderous intent. He knew he had to end this so he began to attack quicker and doge more fiercely.

Ikari was startled and was having trouble keeping up with Naruto's movements. He was relentless but she grabbed Naruto's leg and pulled it till it popped; Naruto screamed and she laughed thinking he was done for. Naruto was not one to give up so he just countered and kept fighting like there was nothing wrong with him and Ikari couldn't do anything as he did his hand seals. He made 100 clones to protect him as he disabled Ikari's chakra and then jumping through the cloud of clones and pushed her down with kunai stabbed into the ground on both sides of her throat. "I have decided to spare your life in change for you swearing to do as I say do you swear."

Ikari nodded looking terrified but when Naruto started to move the kunai she complied "I swear that I will do as you say just don't kill me." He looked her in the eyes "you and you alone have disgraced our family with your actions. I light of these actions you will go to the grave of our parents and apologize for having failed them. After which you will go to the Hokage monument and pray for forgiveness for all the wrongs you have committed then you will be thrown out of the village. This will be a permanent banishment from Kohona and Suna because the Kazekage is like a brother to me and he has therefor banished you from his village. Now if you choose to enter either of these villages then any ninja is allowed to kill you should you be spotted. You will be escorted to and from all the places while you complete your tasks then you will be escorted to the village edge and five miles out then you will be left and will never be able to return is that understood." Ikari nodded and Naruto looked at her in distain and slipped a pair of chakra handcuffs on her wrists before giving her to three ANBU.

As they took her away she looked at him one more time, as the crowd cheered that their savoir continued to protect them, and finally saw how much of a hero he was and just how wrong she was. And that was the last she saw of her brother but he watched from the hospital window as she was escorted from the building never to be seen again. He turned back to face his father and smiled letting his father know that he would be fine in the end as long as his father was still willing to care for him. Kakashi smiled "I am very proud Naruto you have showed me just how lucky I am to have you as a son." Naruto smiled and looked "thank you that's all I wanted was for you to be proud I love you dad." Kakashi just nodded and as Naruto closed his eyes Kakashi smiled "I love you too my son." He kissed Naruto's forehead and sat back in the chair so he could be there if Naruto needed him and he would always be there for Naruto should he need him.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the characters I created everything else belongs to its respective owners


End file.
